


Made With Love

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, Romace, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: Ichigo was only halfway through emptying his car when he turned around from the vehicle with three boxes stacked high, and walked straight into someone. Stumbling back he dropped the boxes but was too busy apologising to even care. How on earth did he manage to do that? There was clumsy, and then there was Ichigo, that was the only way to describe his luck and unfortunate timing issues.





	Made With Love

Ichigo winced, muttering a few choice words under his breath as he dropped yet another box in his foot, the third one that day alone. Whoever had convinced him it would be a good idea to move out of childhood home was obviously an idiot. Collapsing to the floor of his almost empty bedroom Ichigo pulled off his shoe to rub his abused toe, wincing at the stab of pain from the action.

The box he had dropped had spilled open, several items now littering the floor. After a moment Ichigo set about picking them up, shoving them all back into the box. His fingers stilled on a small frayed bracelet and carefully he picked it up for closer inspection.

It was fashioned with a piece of string, the knot allowing the bracelet to be tightened or loosened at will. It had two attachments, a half crescent moon (initials inscribed I.K.) and a panther (initials inscribed G.J.). Both had been fashioned with skilful hands, probably a good few hours of work spent on each. Ichigo smiled at the memory of receiving the bracelet.

…

_13 Years Ago:_

_“You’re leaving?” Ichigo asked, his voice filled with disbelief as he stared at his best friend who nodded back._

_“Yeah, my dad got a call last night we’re leaving next week.” Grimmjow sighed, kicking out at a stone as they passed by. His friend had called for him earlier that day and the two of them had been walking around aimlessly for a few hours now, Grimmjow only now getting to the real reason he wanted to talk. “S’not like I got a choice in the matter.”_

_“Why would you stay if you did?”_

_Grimmjow shrugged, glancing up at Ichigo for a fraction of a second before back down at the floor. “Maybe, I don’t know. But I'll miss you.”_

_He said it quietly, so much so Ichigo nearly missed the words. Smiling, Ichigo bumped his arm against his friend’s. “I'm going to miss you too. Who else can I annoy now?”_

_“I'm going to miss your Mum’s cooking more than you.” Grimmjow jabbed back with a smile at the two of them started laughing. After a few minutes of silence the blue haired boy stopped, pulling his hands out of his pockets to grab Ichigo’s wrist. “How about we make a deal?”_

_“What kind of deal?”_

_“I promise that I'll come back one day, if you promise to never take this off.” Removing his hand Ichigo saw the bracelet on his wrist and looked at it in surprise._

_“You made this?” He finally asked and Grimmjow nodded. “It’s amazing! You've got to be lying, how could you have made this alone?”_

_“My dad helped, but it was my idea.” Grimmjow replied proudly before he looked at Ichigo with a serious expression. “So what do you say?”_

_He grinned and nodded. “Deal, I won't take it off and one day I'll see your ugly face again.” Sticking his tongue out Ichigo took off at a run before Grimmjow could realise what he said and start chasing him down._

…

“Ichigo, what are you doing up there!”

Shaking himself, the now 24 year old Ichigo returned to the present and looked down at the bracelet again with a sad smile. He hadn't kept his half of the promise, and he didn't expect Grimmjow to either. Hell the guy had probably forgotten about him, Ichigo himself could barely remember what his childhood friend looked like. All he remembered was that he had blue hair and eyes, hard things to forget.

With a sigh he finished shoving everything back into the box, excluding the bracelet which he slid onto his wrist. It only just fit now. Picking up the box he hurried downstairs to find Karin at the bottom, tapping her foot impatiently.

“What were you doing up there, saying goodbye to the walls?”

“Ha ha.” Ichigo replied, reaching out to ruffle her hair as he passed. He could only smile when she grumbled indignantly in return. “I dropped the box so I had to put everything back in it.”

“Butterfingers.”

“That's why you’re helping me.” She stuck out her tongue, taking the box from him and headed outside to his car. Everything Ichigo owned now sat inside his car, waiting to be taken to his new home in the city. He had finished University the year before and was now starting his new job as a Junior Doctor at Karakura Hospital. The commute from the Kurosaki Clinic to the centre of the city would be a nightmare so Ichigo decided to move closer, much to Isshin’s disappointment.

Staying at home to help and eventually take over the Clinic was not in Ichigo’s interest, at least not for the time-being as he told his father to stop the man from wailing so loudly every time the subject of Ichigo moving out was brought up. As Karin out the last box in the car and shut the door she turned to face him again.

“I can't believe how much stuff you had in that tiny box room.”

He just shrugged. “You'd be surprised. Come on I have to say goodbye, you need to be there as well if you don't want dad to throw a fit.”

Rolling her eyes Karin started inside with Ichigo just behind her. “I can't believe mum married such an idiot.”

“Love can do that to you.”

“As if you would know.”

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but realised she was right and just shrugged. He didn’t know really. Sure he'd dated a few people during his time at school and University. His first kiss was with a girl called Orihime, but they hadn't lasted long. Ichigo realised he didn't feel anything romantic towards her after a few months. His second girlfriend, Rukia, had lasted until the end of High School but they went their separate ways at Graduation, both agreeing it wasn't meant to be.

It wasn't until University Ichigo discovered he liked guys as well. His roommate, Shuhei Hisagi had helped with this realisation tremendously and ended up being Ichigo’s ‘first’. Unfortunately after they did have sex, it turned out Shuhei was a bit of a dickhead and their relationship ended quickly. After that Ichigo hadn't done more than a few unsuccessful first dates.

So no, he couldn’t really talk about love when he knew so little about it.

He was thankfully distracted from his non-existent love life when attempting to say goodbye to his family. You would think he was moving to the other side of the world, not twenty minutes down the road in the same city. Yuzu was in tears, his father also crying. His mother was trying hard not too, but Ichigo saw the tears in her eyes and gave her an extra hard hug. Karin was the only one who seemed to have dry eyes other than Ichigo himself, but she smiled and hugged him tightly anyway.  
Finally Ichigo managed to extract himself and leave.

Half an hour later he was pulling up outside a set of flats, one inside his new home. Flat 5, Floor 6 to be exact.  
This half of the moving process Ichigo had decided to do alone. He didn’t need his father embarrassing him here. As far as anyone would know he had a normal family, and Ichigo intended to keep it that way. So he started shifting boxes up to his flat, thankful that there was an elevator to save him the hellish trip the stairs would bring.

Ichigo was only halfway through emptying his car when he turned around from the vehicle with three boxes stacked high, and walked straight into someone. Stumbling back he dropped the boxes but was too busy apologising to even care. How on earth did he manage to do that? There was clumsy, and then there was Ichigo, that was the only way to describe his luck and unfortunate timing issues.

“I'm so sorry!” He started, bending down to pick up one of the boxes whilst praying nothing breakable was in any of them. “I didn't see you, of course I couldn't but that's besides the point. I should've been looking where I was going-”

“It’s fine.” The stranger cut him off and looking up, Ichigo saw the man was smiling. But that wasn’t the most remarkable thing about him, he had blue hair. Ichigo was reminded of his childhood friend for a moment, then pushed the though away. Grimmjow was in Germany, and this man probably dyed his hair or something. “You moving in?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Shaking his head to clear it, Ichigo saw the man had also picked up one of the boxes. He was still smiling and without his consent Ichigo found himself smiling back. The man was attractive he couldn’t deny it. Ichigo had never had a thing for guy’s with facial hair, but he was willing to make an exception in this case. He didn’t quite have a full beard, but it wasn’t stubble from a few days without shaving either. Placing the box on top of Ichigo’s the man’s hands lingered there for a moment.

“Need a hand? Seems like you could use it.”

Ichigo had to stop himself from saying yes instantly, he didn’t want to seem too eager. “Aren’t you busy? I mean, you were going somewhere weren’t you?”

With a shrug the stranger let go. “I have time, I wasn’t going anywhere important. In fact you would be doing me a favour.”

“Ok then.” Ichigo smiled, nodding towards the car. “There’s more in there, the keys are in my pocket.” Only after he said this did he realise what the man was going to do. Ichigo had to fight to keep the blush off his face as he dug a hand into his pocket to find his keys.

With a wink the man pulled away, flashing the keys at Ichigo before starting towards his car. “Which flat is it?”

“Number Five, on floor six!” Ichigo called back.

After a moment’s hesitation he started to the building. Riding the elevator up Ichigo started to question his sanity. He had just entrusted a complete strange with his keys, car and almost half his belongings. Yet somehow he knew the man would following him upstairs in a few minutes. Was it the reminder of Grimmjow that made Ichigo trust him? Or had he really just gone insane and would find everything gone?

Much to his relief his new friend appeared just a few minutes after Ichigo had dropped his boxes off. With his help it took only a few trips back and forth to get all his belongings inside. What was also surprising was how easy it was to talk to the man, Ichigo found himself enjoying his company the more time they spent together. He was almost disappointed when the last box was dropped in the flat.

“Thanks.” He said, and he really meant it. Not only had the stranger saved him at least another hours work he had also saved Ichigo’s strength. “I would offer you a drink or something but-” With a chuckle he looked around the room with a shrug. “I don’t even know where to start looking.”

With a smile the man stepped closer to him. “You could thank me by coming out with me tonight.”

At first Ichigo was stunned, then realising he needed to answer tried to play it cool. Raising an eyebrow he appraised the taller man. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

He laughed and Ichigo felt his heart jolt at the sound. It was a very nice sound and that was something he didn’t admit to himself easily. “If I am will you say yes?”

Ichigo eyed him suspiciously. “How do you even know if I’m gay?”

“I have a knack for these things.” He stepped closer again and staying his ground Ichigo tilted his head up. So their eyes met. The man smirked. “Besides, I’ve seen you checking me out at these three times.”

“Guilty as charged.” He replied with a shrug. With a sudden rush of bravery he leaned forward to kiss the man on the cheek. “Give me a few hours to find something else to wear.” He was still wearing dirty and ripped clothing from hauling his stuff around all day.

“Alright, two hours ok?” With a nod in reply the man left, wearing a smirk that Ichigo found suited him quite well.

It was only after the door closed that Ichigo realised he didn’t even know his date’s name. They had been talked for over an hour and somehow not exchanged names. Making a mental note to ask him later Ichigo set about opening boxes to find some clean clothes.

Exactly two hours later on the dot there was a knock at the door. Attempting to smooth his hair Ichigo gave up on it pretty quick and with a nervous sigh opened the door. It was almost terrifying how relieved he felt when he saw it was his date. “Hey.”

The man grinned back. “Hey, you coming or what?” Holding out a hand Ichigo didn’t hesitate to take it and follow him towards the elevator.

“So where are we going?” Ichigo was trying hard not to think about how warm his hand was against his own. Unfortunately he got sweaty hands when he was nervous so he could only pray that wouldn’t happen tonight, especially if this man liked holding hands which he seemed to.

“We’re going to have some fun, hopefully. And then something to eat, I doubt you’ve got anything back at yours right?” Ichigo nodded. “Good, well at least for tonight. Anyway I hope you know how to use a golf club.”

Intrigued by the remark Ichigo tried to get more out of the man, but was unsuccessful. He wouldn’t reveal anything about where they were going. When they pulled up outside a mini golf course however Ichigo wasn’t too surprised, but found his date’s choice intriguing. Most first dates he went on consisted of those awkward dinner dates which usually resulted in no further contact. Not that this was always his fault, some of the people he had met were just not what he wanted, and Ichigo himself was awful at talking about himself.

So this was a nice change and he couldn’t help but like the man more for it. Which reminded Ichigo, he still didn’t know his name. “Hey, you want to know something funny?” When he got a raised eyebrow in response, Ichigo continued. “I’ve known you for all of half a day, agreed to go out with you, but I still don’t know your name.”

He grinned, but didn’t say anything. Getting out of the car Ichigo watched him perplexed but soon understood as he walked around the car, opening his door for him. “Tell you what, let’s play a game. We each give the other a nickname for the night, I’ll tell you my name afterwards ok?”

“Deal.” Looking him up and down, Ichigo’s eyes landed on the man’s hair and he smirked. “Ok I’ve got the perfect name for you, _Blueberry_.”

“Alright Gingerbread.”

Ichigo scoffed. “You’ve been thinking up that one haven’t you? How original.”

“And Blueberry isn’t?” He chuckled, reaching out to take Ichigo’s hand. “Come on, if you win you can chose where we eat.”

“You should know I’m an expert at mini golf.” Ichigo wasn’t lying, his father thought the game was an excellent time for family bonding. They had been to every mini golf course in Karakura ten times over including this one, not that he was going to mention this. “I hope you like Mentaiko because that’s what we’re going to be eating. I know the best place in Karakura for it.”

“I used to know someone who liked Mentaiko, from what I remember it’s good.” With a smile he grabbed Ichigo’s hand, leading him towards the golf course. “But you’ll have to beat me if you want to go there.”

“You’re on, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Ichigo won, only just though by one point. He was also sure that Blueberry had thrown the last point on the final hole, not that he was complaining because now he got to eat his favourite food. Once they got the food he found it amusing how the man looked at the food distastefully.

“It’s not that bad, besides I thought you said you’d tried it before.”

“That was years ago, I can’t remember what it tastes like.” Ichigo just shrugged and shoved some into his mouth, raising an eyebrow at his date who was frowning at the dish.

“How about this?” Picking up a piece Ichigo held it out in front of Blueberry’s mouth. “I promise it’s good.” With a roll of his eyes he ate it, chewing thoughtfully. “Good?”

“I suppose…” Grabbing his own chopsticks he held some out for Ichigo. His cheeks flushed but Ichigo lent forward to take the food. “Good?”

Nodding in reply, Ichigo swallowed. “Of course it’s good, I chose this place remember? So where did you try it before?”

Blueberry sighed, looking around the shop with a small frown. “Here I think, I can’t really remember. When I said years ago I really meant it, it was at least ten. I used to come here with a friend, he liked Karashi too.”

On impulse Ichigo held out another forkful for the man. “What was his name?”

Blueberry didn’t respond, he was looking at the food and Ichigo frowned, looking at it too. There was nothing different to the last forkful. He understood however when the man reached out to touch one of the charms hanging from his bracelet. One which he’d forgotten to take off and was now visible since his sleeve had pulled up.

“That’s uh, nothing important.” Pulling back Ichigo quickly covered the bracelet with his sleeve, cursing himself for forgetting to take it off earlier. “Just something from a friend.” But Blueberry wasn’t listening again, he was looking at Ichigo with an odd expression. Like he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He finally replied, shaking his head slightly. “Just… it looked familiar that’s all.” Standing up abruptly, he held out a hand for Ichigo. “Come on it’s getting late, we should be getting back.”

Hurt by the sudden rebuff, Ichigo stood but refused to take the man’s hand. “Fine.” He replied coolly.

Again with the odd expression but Blueberry said nothing. He only sighed, dropping his hand and led the way out of the shop. The drive back was silent, Ichigo didn’t know what had happened. Was it to do with his bracelet? Why would his date even care about it?

The elevator ride was silent too and by the time they reach his floor Ichigo was so relieved he almost ran down the hallway to his door. He hadn't expected the man to follow so jumped when he placed a hand on the door above his head. “Ichigo look at me.”

Stunned by the use of his name, Ichigo did just that, turning to look at the man in surprise. “How do you know-”

“You really are Ichigo?” He nodded slowly, unsure what Blueberry meant by that. If he wasn’t Ichigo why would he respond to the name? Slowly, he reached out to take hold of Ichigo’s chin, looking at him closely, searching for something but Ichigo didn’t know what. Then after a moment he smiled. “It is you.”

“What are you talking about?”

The man just smiled, grabbing Ichigo’s arm to reveal his bracelet again. “You still wear this, after all this time? I didn’t expect you to keep the promise.”

Looking at the bracelet, Ichigo felt a jolt in his heart. Looking at the man instead, Ichigo frowned, trying to see past the facial hair, trying to take back the years to imagine a boy’s face. And then he saw it, but just to be sure he reached out to the man’s chin, his fingers finding a scar he knew would be there. After all, he was the one who made it.

“Grimmjow?” He asked quietly, barely daring to believe it really was him.

His smile widened. “I promised I would come back.”

Ichigo felt himself smile too, it was ridiculous how happy he felt to see this man again. Throwing his arms around Grimmjow he hugged him tightly. “You came back?”

“Well, I did promise you I would.”

Feeling a pang of guilt at that Ichigo pulled away. “I uh, didn’t keep my promise though. I only found the bracelet this morning.”

Grimmjow’s smile didn’t even waver. “It doesn’t matter, it’s a piece of junk really. I’m surprised you didn’t bin it years ago.”

“No it’s not!” Ichigo felt himself blush and stopped abruptly. “I… like it.”

“Really?”

“Of course, you made it for me. You made it because you… were my best friend.” Ichigo hesitated, unsure but slowly reached out to cup Grimmjow’s face again. “I could never throw it out.”

He smiled, shaking his head. “I should’ve know it was you. How many people in Karakura can have orange hair, play golf well and love Karashi Mentaiko?”

“Well I din’t know it was you either. How many people have blue hair around here?” Again he paused, pulling away suddenly.

"Do you regret going out with me? Because now you know who I am?”

“Of course not. I actually had a lot of fun.” This time Grimmjow hesitated, his eyes leaving Ichigo for the first time since they’d started talking again. “In fact… I’d like to do it again, obviously with better results. I’m sorry I acted like a jerk before, I was just surprised it was you and I couldn’t figure out how to express that.”

“You want to go on another date?” He asked in surprise. He’d expected that they’d pretend it never happened. “So… you like me?”

“Of course I like you.” Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow smirked. “But I know what you mean, I do have a slight thing for you… maybe.”

“Maybe?” Ichigo asked incredulously. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Grimmjow didn’t respond with words. Leaning forward he pressed a chaste kiss to Ichigo’s lips instead. “Yeah, I definitely want to go on another date.” He said, only pulling back slightly. “You’re not that bad of a kisser Ichi.”

Maybe it was the kiss, maybe it was the use of his old nickname but Ichigo found he could respond. Swallowing thickly he finally managed to get the words out. “Not too bad yourself Grimm.” Closing the gap between them he kissed Grimmjow again, more firmly this time and he refused to pull away for a good minute. “I’d invite you in… but I don’t even have my sofa set up, much less my bed.” He winced, only realising afterwards how bad that sounded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well if you want to have sex there’s always my place.” Grimmjow winked, but something in Ichigo’s face must have made him laugh. “I’m kidding Ichi, maybe after the next date.” He kissed the orange head before he could respond. “I can come round tomorrow if you’d like help setting things up?”

“I’d like that.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Another kiss and Grimmjow let go of him. Reluctantly it seemed but Ichigo didn’t mind, he felt the same way. “I promise I’ll be there.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “See you tomorrow Grimm.”

With a wave the man was in the elevator and Ichigo sighed, opening his door. As he let himself in and closed the door, he lent back against it, his smile still in place. Fingering the bracelet, his smile widened.

Maybe this time, he wouldn’t be so unlucky in love.

Maybe this time, he could keep Grimmjow.


End file.
